The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including electrical fuses.
A semiconductor memory device (or a semiconductor chip) formed on a semiconductor substrate is typically electrically tested before its assembly process. Thus, the semiconductor chip may be classified into bad chip or good chip. If the bad chip is incorrectly operated by at least one bad cell thereof, the bad cell is replaced with a redundant cell by a repair process. Predetermined fuses may blow or be programmed through the repair process in order to provide an address of the bad cell to the redundant cell in a write mode and a read mode. Voltages may be applied to both ends of the fuse on which the repair process is performed, thereby confirming whether the fuse blows or not. The fuses may include a laser fuse blown using laser and an electrical fuse blown by applying a voltage thereto. In general, it is desirable to blow a fuse completely and efficiently in order to perform the repair process.